This invention relates to harvesting machines and more particularly though not exclusively to harvesting machines suitable for harvesting grapes and the like.
One type of harvesting machine currently in use comprises harvesting elements comprising a pair of elongated shaker bars which extend generally parallel to one another and are arranged to receive the stem of the vine therebetween. The shaker bars are subjected to a vibratory motion which causes them to shake the vine stem thereby dislodging the fruit from the vine.
Because of the manner of mounting of the shaker bars on the currently used harvesters, it has been found that damage can be done to the vines by rubbing of the shaker bars on the vine stem. Furthermore, the means for imparting the vibratory motion to the shaker bars is generally complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved picking head for a harvesting machine which is relatively versatile in nature and can alleviate one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages.